Falling Star
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: The titans find a young girl that's very powerful. However, Slade has found a way to use this girl against the Titans... Chapter 7 is up!
1. The mysterious young girl

Falling Star  
  
Summary: The titans find a young girl with unknown powers. However, Slade has found a way to use this girl against the Titans...  
  
'Ello, my duckies! Just want to say, despite the name of the story, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH STAR GOING BAD!!! IT HAS TO DO WITH MY OC'S NAME!!! I know someone came up with this name too, but it was the only one I could think of.  
  
Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The titans were walking (or flying) home from a battle. It wasn't a hard battle and it was a BEAUTIFUL day so they decided to relax.  
  
Star was looking around, and eventually she looked up. She saw something falling towards the ground.  
  
She asked, frantically, "Friends, what is that?!?!" She was pointing.  
  
Robin, along with all the other Titans, looked at it. "I don't know what it is," He said, "But be ready!" He took out his BO staff as the other titans got ready.  
  
What was falling turned out to be an unconscious young girl. Cyborg did a scan and said, "She's not dead, but she's not doing to well."  
  
"Let's bring her back to Titans' Tower." Beast Boy suggested.  
  
"Bring someone we know nothing about with us to Titan's Tower?" Raven asked in her normal monotone voice. "Great idea." She finished sarcastically.  
  
BB frowned until Robin said, "Well, I suppose we SHOULD take care of her. At least until she's okay."  
  
BB stuck out his tongue at Raven, who had an Okay-but-I-don't-think-it's-a- good-idea look on her face.  
  
Cyborg lifted up the girl and carried her back to Titan's Tower.

* * *

Cyborg put the girl in the medical room in Titan's Tower. Raven was the last person to enter the room.  
  
She was still a little mad that no one listened to her. She didn't like this at ALL.  
  
She looked at the girl's face for the first time. She gasped and the lights blew up. Starfire lit the room with a starbolt as Cy fixed the lights.  
  
"What was that all about, Raven?" Robin asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Raven snapped. She looked at the face again.  
  
It was the same. She hadn't imagined it.  
  
It was a very pale face; the girl's skin was white as snow. She had mark on her forehead: a mahogany comet. Her black hair was strewn across the pillow. Raven couldn't see her eyes---they were closed---but she guessed that they were green or orange. She was relived to find out they were green.  
  
The girl opened her eyes and gasped. "Don't! I can't go through it again!" her voice sounded like a little girl's, which is what she was.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Robin said.  
  
"I think she's still a little dazed." Raven said.  
  
Robin nodded. "What your name?" He asked gently.  
  
The girl still looked scared, but she said, "Comet."  
  
Cyborg fixed the lights and Comet relaxed a little, but not much.  
  
"What are you doing here?" BB asked as gently as Robin.  
  
Comet shrugged. "I was weak; I must have accidentally crashed."  
  
"That sounds a little weird." Cyborg said. He was just being cautious; he didn't mean to sound rude.  
  
Raven snapped, "From her condition, I'd say her story sounds pretty truthful!"  
  
Cyborg backed off (Literally).  
  
The Titans didn't know much about this girl, but they could feel that they were going to have some kind of adventure with her.

* * *

And I have to leave. Please Review! BTW, I'll be gone (again) until Monday next week! 


	2. Raven's Chat with Comet

Falling Star  
  
Summary: The titans find a young girl with unknown powers. However, Slade has found a way to use this girl against the Titans...  
  
YAY!!! REVIEWS!!! Anyways:  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Good questions. Unfortunately (for you), you'll have to wait to find out.  
  
Jerrylover121: Thanks. I'm flattered (I'm not being sarcastic)  
  
Tayk: Glad you like it and I'm glad your writer's block is gone (I get to read more of your stories!!! Yippee!!!)  
  
On with the show!!!  
  
Oops, I forgot the disclaimer last time! Here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Comet still had the sheets pulled up to her neck, so Raven couldn't see her outfit.  
  
Robin suggested, "Maybe we should go to bed."  
  
Raven replied, "You guys go ahead. I want to stay with Comet."  
  
Cyborg thought that it was odd for RAVEN to stay behind to baby-sit Comet, but he kept his mouth closed to avoid getting yelled at again.  
  
He left last of the Titans (not counting Raven) to leave the room.  
  
Raven looked at Comet again. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. She could make a pretty good guess as to what Comet's past had been like.

* * *

Comet looked at the dark girl with the big blue cape. At first, Comet had been intimidated by her, but the dark girl turned to look at her with something in her eyes that Comet had never seen before.  
  
She was still scared. The dark girl's gaze eased her a little, but not totally.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" Comet asked.  
  
The dark girl, who had had her hood up, put it down and said, "We're in Jump City. This is Titan's Tower. I'm Raven, the half-robot is Cyborg, the masked boy is Robin, the green one is Beast Boy, and the other girl is Starfire."  
  
"Huh?" Comet said. She was still confused.  
  
Raven took a deep breath and told Comet, gently, everything about the Titans.  
  
Comet nodded. She looked at Raven straight in the eyes.  
  
Raven thought about how terrible Comet's past must have been as Comet thought, 'She reminds me of something...'

* * *

Raven fell asleep in the medical room. She had talked to Comet until midnight about all sorts of stuff. Raven actually enjoyed it.  
  
They were woken up by the alarm. Raven and Comet ran to the main room.  
  
Raven got a better look at Comet. Comet was wearing a lavender long-sleeved shirt and a blue skirt. They both looked a little worn out. Under the skirt, Raven could see the bottoms of big black boots.  
  
Comet was wearing a cape with a hood---much like Raven's---that was silver and had sleeves.  
  
Comet only ran towards the main room because Raven did. She wondered what was happening.  
  
Raven ran in and the first thing she said was "What's going on?"  
  
Robin turned and said, while looking at Comet "Ah, our patient is better." He turned to Raven and said, "Dr. Light broke out of prison and is causing some trouble. Right now, he's in front of Jump City Furniture Inc."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" BB said.  
  
"Are we bringing our new friend?" Starfire said, referring to Comet.  
  
"I don't' know..." Robin and Raven said in unison. They both were worried that Comet wasn't up to fighting.  
  
"I want to go. I'd like to help." Comet said meekly.  
  
"Why not? It can't hurt anything, can it?" Cyborg said.  
  
Robin sighed. "All right, but let's go!"  
  
The all ran out of Titans Tower. Raven had offered to hold Comet, but Comet said, "It's okay; I can fly."  
  
So all the Titans ran towards where Dr. Light was causing havoc.

* * *

Please Review!

Those of you that are wondering why I'm having the battle take place in front of a furniture company, you'll find out next chapter. Just to let you know, it's not a plot point.


	3. The Battle with Dr Light

Falling Star  
  
Summary: The titans find a young girl with unknown powers. However, Slade has found a way to use this girl against the Titans...  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Comet.

* * *

Dr. Light was laughing maniacally when he heard, "Titans, go!"  
  
Cyborg charged at Dr. Light. He (Dr. Light) shot a light beam at him.  
  
Cyborg flew through the window of the furniture store and landed on a recliner-sofa. It was destroyed (Ha! Take that! (Explanation for my strange behavior at end of chapter)). Dr. Light shot one of those disks that turns into concrete at him. The recliner-sofa fell apart.  
  
Robin lunged at Dr. Light only to nearly get sent into orbit around the moon.  
  
Starfire and Beast Boy got trapped inside one of those force field things.  
  
The only Titan that even posed a threat was Raven. She still scared Dr. Light. They had a long and hard battle.  
  
Unfortunately, Raven lost.  
  
Comet gasped when she saw Raven fall to the ground, unconscious. She looked at Dr. Light.  
  
Her empty (that's the only way I can describe it) green eyes met Dr. Light's evil black ones. The comet on her forehead glowed.  
  
Dr. Light was surrounded by darkness. It was pitch-black. He described it later as being like in a black hole. His light wouldn't shine. He was utterly alone.  
  
Suddenly, fear seemed to envelope him. He began to cry out.  
  
Meanwhile, Comet freed and woke the other Titans, this time mahogany energy coming from her comet.  
  
The other Titans watched and heard Dr. Light cry out. They were terrified, but they didn't know why.  
  
Comet looked as if she realized something, then looked at Dr. Light. She seemed to have a little difficulty doing something, then her comet glowed again. The darkness disappeared.  
  
Dr. Light was crying like a small child that had just faced its worst fear a thousand times over.  
  
The other Titans looked at Comet, but one glare from Raven prevented them from saying anything.  
  
BB couldn't help but wonder, 'What did Comet do to him and why is Raven so over-protective of her?'

* * *

Please review!  
  
BTW, I made the recliner-sofa blow get destroyed because I have one and I hate at it. Before you think I'm weird, know this: _**it's responsible for the death of my former pet rabbit, Diana**_. I STILL hate that couch even though it happened over a month ago, okay? I'm probably going to be destroying a LOT of recliner-sofas in my stories... 


	4. A battle with strange men & Comet loses ...

* * *

Falling Star  
  
Summary: The titans find a young girl with unknown powers. However, Slade has found a way to use this girl against the Titans...  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: YEAH!!! ANOTHER COUCH-HATER!!! (Clears throat) Everyone in my family---except for my younger brother, who got Diana as a birthday present---thinks I'm crazy, but my brother is on my side (he made up a super-villain called Dr. Recliner!!!). Anyways, I wouldn't give Crow such an honor. I would say I killed the sofa.  
  
Crow: NO!!! SHE CAN'T DESTROY MY ONE TURE LOVE!!!  
  
AM: 0.0 Oookkkaaayyy... (Turns to WRTD) Anyways, you'll have to wait and see! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Both MIW and both MIB: AntimatterManticore, come with us.  
  
AM: NO!!! Wait a minute! I've got an idea! (Makes a Barney replica)  
  
MIB and MIW: BARNEY!!! (Runs towards it)  
  
AM: HAHAHA! FOOLED YA!!!  
  
MIB and MIW: (Ignore AM)  
  
AM: Anyways...  
  
Starfire262: Thanks.  
  
Let's get going before the MIB and MIW figure out that that Barney is a fake...

* * *

For the next few weeks, nothing much happened. Sure, there were a few dumb crooks that got caught by the Titans, but that was it.  
  
Comet didn't scare anyone so badly that they had to be in psychotherapy for a month again, but she did help. Her power was like a cross between Raven's and the Green Lantern's, but leaning more towards Raven's.  
  
The peace only lasted for a while.  
  
Eventually, the alarm blared through Titans Tower again.  
  
Cyborg looked at the computer. "Some unknown criminals robbing the Jump City Museum."  
  
"Titans, go!" Robin said.

* * *

Comet was flying with the Titans to the museum when she got suddenly tired. She felt like the gravity the increased around her.  
  
She eventually began to fall. Raven noticed because she kept looking back at Comet. She caught Comet. "Are you all right?" Raven said.  
  
Comet nodded, but she was lying. She had felt this before. Too many times.  
  
The Titans reached the museum and found three men. The all wore clothes that were (literally) out-of-this-world. They all had different colored symbols on their foreheads: one had a yellow dragon, another had a light green galaxy, and the third had a white crow. They also all had dark-gray skin (like Raven's but darker) and orange eyes.  
  
Comet nearly collapsed again. Raven helped her up.  
  
"Titans, go!" Robin said.  
  
The one with the dragon on his forehead (who was the leader) looked at Comet and smirked. He said something in a different language. Comet gasped as if she understood the language and it was something bad.  
  
Galaxy I'm just calling those guys by the mark on their foreheads tackled BB before he could react.  
  
Crow fought with Starfire. He soon overwhelmed her using a strange white energy. Her starbolts were rendered useless.  
  
Robin fought with Crow after that and Cyborg fought with Galaxy. He had been headed for Dragon, but Galaxy stopped him.  
  
Dragon reached into a pocket and pulled out a silver rock. He pointed it at Comet. Comet immediately felt sick. She felt tired. She felt like all her energy was being drawn out of her.  
  
Raven jumped in the way. She said, "Azarath, Metrion..."  
  
She was cut off by the man saying, "Darkness, Death, EVIL!" Everyone else stopped what they were doing.  
  
Yellow/black energy came from his hands. Raven couldn't stop it. She was swallowed up by it. Once it cleared, her powers were gone.  
  
The man laughed evilly.  
  
Comet glared at him. For the first time in her life, she was angry.  
  
She screamed, "Good, Life, LIGHT!!!" Raven was surrounded by mahogany/white energy and so was Dragon. Dragon cried out in fear and agony, but Raven, for the first time in a long time, felt happy. Her powers came back. They came back twice as strong.  
  
Comet's eyes were blazing light green. VERY light green. Almost white/green.  
  
The energy disappeared. The men cried out in fear and ran. The Titans were too exhausted to do anything. Several people that had been touched by the men's energy were scared silly, but the ones that were touched by Comet's (even if they had also been touched by the men's) felt unbelievably happy.  
  
The Titans (except Raven and Comet) collapsed. Raven and Comet used their powers to get them back to Titans Tower.

* * *

Interesting twist, right? RIGHT?  
  
Please review! I've got to run from the MIW and MIB!!! AHHHH!!!!!  
  
MIW and MIB: COME BACK HERE!!!! 


	5. Slade

Falling Star  
  
Summary: The titans find a young girl with unknown powers. However, Slade has found a way to use this girl against the Titans...  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Yep, nothing is more evil then couches. Except maybe me... :P (that's a mischievous grin, right?). Yep, Comet did a great job. She didn't even try... I wasn't going to name him Crow, but I needed the name of a bird, and since he was a bad guy, I didn't want to use a bird name that I like, so I was left with Crow. Speaking of which, can I borrow him? I made a "Crow Torture Kit" and I want to test it on him...  
  
Crow: What's in it?  
  
AM: Oh, just a portable room with no mirrors, robots that say you're not perfect, a makeup kit...  
  
Crow: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
AM: I'm SOOOO evil!  
  
Areiko: Thanks!  
  
Tiny tinker: Like I told you, I was shocked and angry when I read your review, but I'm glad we straightened things out. BTW, I took you off my "Block Users" list.

* * *

Several weeks past. Comet's powers seemed to become more powerful but she could control it more.

They fought the villains just fine.   
  
Then, Slade showed up again. The Titans caught him and the fight began.  
  
Robin and Slade fought with their BO staffs. Every so often, Robin would pull out a bird-a-rang and throw it at Slade. It missed every time. Robin looked furiously determined. Slade had his usual cool and evil voice.  
  
The other Titans had to deal with several Slade-bots (or whatever the robots that look like humans are called).  
  
Comet held out her hands and her comet glowed. Several Slade-bots ran towards her. They all seemed to hit invisible spikes, because all the sudden, holes appeared all over their "bodies", and they fell, electrical currents dancing across them.  
  
Robots that shot their lasers at her didn't do any better. The laser merely bounced off her shield and hit them.  
  
Raven glanced at Comet every once in a while. Ever since Comet had come to Titans Tower, Raven had treated her like a little sister. Raven wanted to make sure she was okay.  
  
The Titans handled it just fine.  
  
Well, except for Robin.  
  
Robin went overboard. He got mad and started loosing his grip. When Beast Boy ran up as a tiger to help, he nearly whacked him on the head. BB didn't go back.  
  
Comet looked at Robin. Her eyes were empty again. She closed her eyes. Her comet glowed.  
  
Robin began to calm down. Comet looked like she was angry. It was like she was transferring her calmness to him and taking his anger.  
  
Once Robin was calm, Comet seemed to drop the anger.  
  
Robin soon whacked the mask right off Slade's face. It was another exploding robot.  
  
Robin got away from it before it blew up. Raven contained it in her dark energy to prevent it from hurting anyone.  
  
Comet looked tired. Raven ran over to her to see if she was okay.  
  
"I fine." Comet said. "It just took a lot of energy to transfer those emotions then drop Robin's anger. Robin, you can be mad for the strangest things!"  
  
Everyone laughed at that. Raven smiled (AHHHH!!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!! (lol)) and Robin chuckled.  
  
The Titans walked/flew home.

* * *

Slade was sitting on his chair and was talking to the three men that had caused a lot of trouble for Comet. "Are you SURE this will work?" Slade asked.  
  
"Positive." Dragon said. "We've done this before. If you use this" he handed Slade the silver rock he had used on Comet "she'll be at your mercy."  
  
"Excellent." Slade said. "Go."  
  
The three men did so. Despite the fact that could create fear as easily as they could breathe, Slade scared them. Even his stillness and silence terrified them.  
  
Slade smirked. 'The Titans will fall at last.' He thought.

* * *

What does that rock do? Will Comet be okay? Will Slade win? WILL YOU REVIEW?!?!


	6. Attacked!

Falling Star

Summary: The titans find a young girl with unknown powers. However, Slade has found a way to use this girl against the Titans...

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Crow won't get very far with buying the mirrors. He forgot that fictional characters can't buy things.

Crow: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AM: (Grins) (Turns to you) And you'll have to wait for the answers to those questions. (Grins evilly)

Tiny tinker: Yeah, I got your e-mail. I responded to it (finally). And (like I said in the e-mail), I can come up with ideas easily, I just have a problem describing it right.

Kung-fu cow: Calm down! (Grins) I can't tell you what the rock is yet.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_-Talking Telepathically-

* * *

Comet was lounging in the main room watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play their video game, Cyborg winning of course, when she heard a loud ear splitting crash._

She jumped up from where she was sitting and ran to see what it was. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked after her but then shrugged and continued their game.

Comet saw Robin in the training room looking gloomily at a plaque that he had hung up in his pride. He received it at a national karate championship, he won first place out of hundreds of contestants, and so he was really proud of it. Now, it was in pieces of glass scattered on the floor.

He muttered to himself still staring at his crushed award, "Stupid of me to put something GLASS in the training room."

Comet looked at Robin with her empty eyes, then looked at the shattered glass. Her comet glowed; it gave off a strange cosmic light.

All the sudden, all the pieces of glass began to levitate into the air, even the ones unable to be seen by the eye (the Titans could only tell she was lifting them because of the energy surrounding it).

It all the pieces went together like a jigsaw puzzle. Robin's plaque was coming together as its former self. Her energy changed into a deep red, then disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

It was as good as new. It didn't even have a scratch. Robin stared at it, then at Comet. Her face was blank, as usual.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked.

Comet shrugged. "It's a new power I discovered that I had last night." She left leaving the others dumbfounded.

Beast Boy, who had been watching (along with the rest of the Titans), thought, _'She's more mysterious then Raven!'_

_-I heard that!-_ Raven said telepathically. BB couldn't be certain, but he felt sure he heard playfulness from her usually monotonous voice, he had only heard from the Happy Raven from Nevermore. He wondered, _'Is Comet changing Rae's personality?'

* * *

A couple weeks later…_

Comet was lying lazily in bed, thinking about the past events, when all the sudden, a strange noise filled her room. It hurt her ears. She screamed and fell off of her bed. "Not again!" She thought covering her ears as she knelt down next to her bed.

Raven heard her scream and rushed to her door. Comet heard Raven say, "Comet! Are you okay? COMET!!!"

She desperately wanted to say, "RAVEN!!! HELP!!!" But the words wouldn't come out. Whenever she tried to form a word her throat became dry and she choked on her own words. So instead, she tried to tell Raven telepathically.

She couldn't concentrate enough to talk to Raven; the strange noise was too loud. She screamed again, louder this time.

Raven tried to break down the door with her physic powers. She succeeded, but the noise succeeded in knocking HER down. Raven was thrown down on her back; she sat up and rubbed her head.

Raven remembered hearing (no pun intended) something about a noise like this. It was really a ray that affected people with telepathy. _'That must be what this is!'_ Raven thought.

Comet's eyes slowly turned a grayish-green color instead of their normal emerald green. She lay still, deathly still.

Raven could still sense her aura, so she knew Comet wasn't dead. Just weakened mentally.

Suddenly, Slade-bots broke open a window and came into the room. Glass scattered everywhere. One was about to pick up Comet when a green bolt of energy hit it. The Slade-bot exploded.

Raven smiled. _"Starfire."_ She thought.

A green tiger leapt at a Slade-bot and destroyed it.

Robin jumped into the air and threw a freeze disk at several robots. They all were trapped in a case of ice.

Cyborg picked up the frozen robots and threw them out the window. In all the confusion, a Slade-bot grabbed Comet.

Raven, who was kneeling and still unable to get up, saw it. She suddenly got angry. She did that on purpose, hoping that it would cause the robot to blow up. Several OTHERS did, but not the one holding Comet.

Robin said, "What?!?! There are more robots NOW then when we started!"

"They must've sent reinforcements!" Cyborg said.

Raven said, "R-robin! Th-they have C-c…" Raven passed out. The ray was still hanging around the room, and it took a lot of energy to talk.

However, Robin picked up the meaning and saw the Slade-bot holding Comet. "Beast Boy, get that Slade-bot!"

BB nodded and turned into a tiger again. He tried to tackle the Slade-bot, but it had already flown out the window. He quickly turned into a pterodactyl and flew in pursuit.

The Slade-bot, however, soon got away. BB nearly was knocked down by all the other Slade-bots following.

As soon as Comet left, so did the ray. The ray followed Comet all the way to Slade's hideout.

Raven was soon able to get up. "Did you get Comet?" She asked.

"No." Robin said bitterly.

Raven was mad (and a lamp blew up). She loved Comet like she would a little sister.

Then she got worried. _'Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?_' The mattress flew off of Comet's bed.

Raven knew that the Titans HAD to find Comet soon. _'Comet could be in danger!'

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M SO EVIL!!!!_

Please review!


	7. A fraction?

Falling Star 

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: >:D I'm evil, remember?

Nes: **YES! ! ! SHE ADMITS IT! ! !**

Cess: You want us to send you to the ER again?

Nes: (crosses his arms annoyedly, then looks around) Ooh! Something green!

AM: (rolls eyes)Anyways, I can't reveal what happened to Comet yet! You'll just have to read and find out.

Kung-fu cow: >:D

Aquacat2000: Well, Comet's got a weird energy thing that's like Raven's and the Green Lantern's but more like Raven's, she has telepathy (as much as Raven has), she has the ability to fix broken stuff, and…well, some powers that I haven't revealed yet. :D And, I'm sorry, but what did you mean by "make a GOOD (I'm assuming that's what you meant) chapter instead of a BAD one"? :s

* * *

Comet woke up with a headache. A single light shone on her. She looked around. Some of the light was revealing part of a corner of the room. _'Oh no.'_ She saw Slade standing in the corner, watching her intently. 

She stood up, her usually empty eyes filled with rage. "**You** caused it!" Normally, she'd be terrified of him, but she was tired of always having someone use that.

Always.

Slade didn't say anything at first. A dead, awkward, and almost anger-filled silence followed. Comet was breathing heavily.

Slade walked over to his seat and reached for something that Comet couldn't see. "Why did you bring me here?" Comet said, in confusion, rage, and a little bit of terror.

"Because," Slade replied, "I need to keep you out of the way."

"What are you talking about?" Comet said, still breathing very deeply. Her hands were clenched into fists, and mahogany energy was gradually forming in them.

Slade turned, holding a mysterious object behind his back. "Because, you know how to help the other Titans when they are weak. You haven't even grasped a fraction of the powers you have. I know; I've been watching you for a long time."

Comet gasped, and the energy on her fists flickered, like light bulbs that were dying. But then they came back in full force. "Why?"

Slade's response was, "I know all about your kind. I chose to watch you because you were the easiest to follow."

Comet's energy dissipated completely. She looked shocked.

Without warning, she turned and bolted. She didn't know why; she just did. She had no idea what was beyond the blackness beyond the light she had been in, but she didn't care. He was **not** going to use her. Not again. She refused.

Slade suddenly appeared in front of her, his eye narrowed. Comet let out a little scream and turned. She hadn't even thought of using her powers until now.

Slade appeared in front of her again. She threw some mahogany-colored energy at him. He dodged it easily.

She ran in a totally new direction. He was in front of her again.

No matter where she ran, he was there.

"NO!!!!!" She cried, terrified. Slade stepped into the light.

Much like what happened to Beast Boy in _Betrayal_ with the mirrors, Slade appeared all around Comet, just in her sight range.

Comet was breathing heavily- - -out of fear rather then rage, like before. She had been sitting, and now she was looking around, fear painted in her eyes.

Another Slade appeared. Apparently, the rest were robots.

He revealed the same silver stone that the men that had given him. Comet screamed.

She felt sick again. She **wouldn't** let **Slade** control her! She wouldn't!

She struggled with it, but Slade said, "Go ahead. The more you struggle, the easier this becomes."

Soon, all of her power was gone. Her eyes were a sickly green. Then, they glowed red.

An evil red. Almost blood red.

Slade smirked. _'Now, it begins.'

* * *

Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire flew together, for the moment. They intended to split up after reaching the center of town. _

Robin was looking around on the R-Cycle and Cyborg was in the T-Car.

Starfire was afraid for Comet. Comet had been like her when she came to Earth: naïve, confused, even a little scared. Comet had become on of Starfire's closest friends, just like the other Titans.

Beast Boy didn't want to admit it, but he felt the same way. Comet had been nice, and she was always willing to help.

Cyborg missed Comet. She was always playing peacemaker, not passively, like Starfire, but not aggressively, like Raven. She was always smiling.

Robin wanted Comet back because she understood why he got angry. She had transferred his emotions with hers, so she understood. He also wanted to make her an honorary Teen Titan.

Despite that all the Titans felt strongly about this, Raven felt the **most** strongly. ((Sarcastically) Don't you just **love **the irony?). She knew more about Comet then the other Titans, but she was also the most confused. Comet had trusted them more then anyone else of Comet's kind that Raven had ever met or heard of.

Raven loved Comet (**SISTERLY LOVE, _NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT_ ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**). She knew that now.

Raven suddenly sensed that Comet was in trouble. A **lot** of trouble.

She gasped and called Robin on her communicator. "Robin, we need to head to the old fairgrounds."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because that's where Comet and Slade are, and Comet's facing her worst nightmare."

Raven had hoped desperately that she had been wrong about what Slade had wanted to do with Comet. But she knew now that he was.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA!!! 

So, what **is** Slade up to? What's happening to Comet? What **is** Comet's kind?

Review and find out! >:D


End file.
